Las cicatrices
by joya blanca
Summary: Una vida de abusos a dejado a devlin una cicatrizes , ahora tiene una familia e intenta comenzar de nuevo pero...el cariño que su "nuevo hermano le entrega" ¿es de simple amistad o hay algo más?


**Las cicatrices** por Midesko 

titulo original The scars

Traducido por joya blanca

(Perdonen el traductor pero igual se entiende)

Ben 10 no me pertenece ni esta historia (solo la traducción)

* * *

Sentado en Uno de los Puntos Más Altos de la Ciudad, El Niño de once Años miro las Luces Brillantes de los Edificios, Siempre vivos.

Cada uno lleno de personas que estaban terminando el trabajo para el día e iban a casa con sus familias. Devlin había sido tan celoso de ellos. . Su madre hacía tiempo que lo dejó y su padre nunca estuvo ahí, y cuando él estaba, se había sacar su ira y frustración en el niño.

Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. El joven había tomado mucho de su vida, pero había ganado mucho más. Ya no se sentía pesar por su familia, Había adquirido una nueva; un nuevo padre amable, una hermana pequeña, y su mejor amigo y hermano.

Fue todo gracias a su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo, Kenny, Había sido el único que le ayuda, a que se salga de su padre y darle la bienvenida en su casa. . Después de eso, lo único que parecía mejorar para él.

Después de ESO, Lo Único Que quería era mejorar. Los moretones se desvanecieron y sanaron a los huesos, pero las cicatrices no lo hicieron.

Pero he aquí. Un simple vistazo a la marca, en su piel pálida y se le recordó al instante de lo que pasó con él. Pero, ¿sólo Kenny podía hacerlo sonreír y hacer que se dedicara a otra cosa?, aunque también se molestó por las cicatrices y marcas en su hermano.

"No importa cuánto tiempo debo esperar, las cicatrices se desvanecen apenas, Ken". Devlin suspiró, al ver la marca de gran grosor en su antebrazo. . Kenny sólo empujó el brazo del otro chico de abajo y le entregó uno de los controles de la consola.

"Es cierto, pero las cicatrices también muestra lo que pasó para llegar aquí.". El otro muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa que Ken llevaba en su cara y tomó el control

"Yo todavía no olvido lo que ocurrió entonces."

"Oye, si nada de eso hubiera sucedió entonces ni siquiera podrías estar sentado aquí en nuestra sala de juegos de juego. Aunque papá puede enojarse que no estamos terminando nuestra tarea."Kenny reflexionó, a partir del juego de dos jugadores.

Devlin pensó en lo que le habían dicho. Si habría tenido una familia funcional, nunca podría haber conocido a Ken... Kenny estaba al tanto por todo lo que había hecho, y aunque todavía no tenía una mamá, estaba feliz.

Kenny parecía conocer a todos los medios para hacerle feliz, para levantar simplemente la preocupación de sus hombros.

Si tenía que pasar por eso otra vez sólo para poder ser parte de esta familia en lugar de sus únicos lazos familiares rotos, lo haría.

"Gracias Ken". Él le sonrió y detuvo el juego para dar a su hermano, un amoroso abrazo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, ambos se apartaron para mirar a la niña pequeña. Su hermana menor."Papá me dijo que debían hacer su tarea."

Ella sonrió con aire de suficiencia a pesar de sus ocho años de edad.

"Vamos a hacerla! ¡Fuera de la sala!" Kenny le gritó a la niña, arrojando una almohada en la que ella esquivó con facilidad y la arrojó de vuelta a él.

"Dejan de besarse el uno al otro y hagan la tarea ya!" Ella los amenazó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para protegerse de la almohada que volvía a ser lanzada de nuevo.

¿Besos en la cara?" Devlin dudando, mirando hacia atrás sobre la cara quieta del molesto niño.

"Ella piensa que tu y yo estamos casados. Probablemente porque vivimos en la misma habitación." ". El otro respondió, con las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza. "OH, y tu eres la esposa." "

"¿Qué? No puede ser! tu eres la chica!" "Devlin replicó, sonriendo y deslizando el control de la consola de su "esposo".

"Papá! Dev y Ken están jugando y no hacen la tarea!" "" La hermana pequeña gritaba a su padre desde el exterior de la habitación, aún detrás de la puerta.

"Ella está mintiendo papá! Dev y yo la estamos haciendo ahora mismo!", apago la televisión y se apresuro a hacer su tarea. "Devlin! ¡Vamos! Manos a la obra!"

Ken siseó, sentado con las piernas cruzadas para colocar el libro abierto sobre su regazo. Devlin sólo sonrió e hizo lo que le dijeron.

Ni un minuto más tarde la puerta se abrió de nuevo con su papá y su hermana un poco detrás de él.

"En realidad no debe recaer sobre sus hermanos." " Su padre dijo que si bien ligeramente alejándose de la puerta. "Sólo asegúrese de que está hecho tanto antes de la cena. Eso significa que usted también Ken, no quiero ver a Devlin haciendo su tarea de nuevo."

Kenny puso mala cara y se quedó mirando los papeles en su regazo, con las mejillas ardiendo de nuevo. Devlin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a su padre adoptivo. "Está bien papá."

Con ello, tanto los intrusos se fueron, dejando a los niños solos en la habitación.

"respira". Kenny bromeó..

"Hey, al menos yo no soy la esposa". . Devlin replicó, sonriendo antes de El escudarse Con Su Libro de texto . Las cosas fueron mucho mejor aquí.

A Pesar De Que no entendía la Fascinación de Su hermana pequeña Con la idea de casarse Con El . Siempre y cuando no tenía que ser la esposa entonces podría seguir pensando que por un tiempo que así era.

"Hey Devlin?" "

"Hmm?"

"Tú eres la esposa."

"Así no". . Devlin sonrió. Sí, las cosas fueron mucho mejor en su vida ahora. Las cicatrices siempre estaría allí, pero hasta que su familia, especialmente Kenny estaban, por lo Menos.

"Hola Dev," Kenny empujó el libro lejos de la cara de Devlin y se apoyó cerca de el. .

"Q-qué?" El otro muchacho se limitó a sonreír y tiró de la camisa de Devlin, dándole a él un suave beso. . Cuando él se alejó, dejó a Devlin nervioso y con los ojos muy abiertos, un rubor claramente visible se extiende sobre su la cara.

"Sí, tú eres la chica."

"A-no soy!"

* * *

¿Les gusto? bueno hay pocas historias en español ¡pero muchas en ingles! , asi que cuando mideko continue la historia continuare traduciendo.


End file.
